Realising before it's too late
by emilywatson
Summary: Harry realizes whats important to him just before its too late for him to do anything about it. Better than it sounds. One shot H/Hr


Realising before it's too late

By ShadyActions

This is my first fanfic so play nice please and Read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own HP I never will for my name is not JK Rowling and I am not a publishing giant like Scholastic.

I never thought I would see this day. It had been such a long and brutal couple of years, but now it was calm almost peaceful. Today was the day that it all changed when I woke up this morning I knew it was the end I could feel it in the way the breeze travelled across the Hogwarts grounds and the way the birds chirped in the dewy morning light.

All these years of fighting, hiding and wishing someone else had my destiny disappeared. I thought the defeat of the Dark Lord would have been messier more brutal - sure people died, part of my family died Fred , Professor Lupin, Tonks, Dobby even Hedwig all perished. But somehow I couldn't feel the anger and hate for these deaths that so would have hounded me if I were the same person I was last year. I loved these people, but to have died a hero's death there could be nothing nobler than that they died saving the world and we will forever be in their debt.

When I faced off with Tom that last time I knew I would win he was no longer human just a hate-filled husk and just like that it was over, no more Dark Lord just a pile of robes. As the chaos subsided into this calm almost peaceful atmosphere I could only think of one person. The one who stood with me through thick and thin, when I was a temperamental git and she would yell and scream at me, not because of hate but because of love she loved me enough to fight for my safety. When I died I expected to miss a certain red-headed Weasley the most, but I found myself missing the only person who truly mattered to me, a certain bushy-haired girl.

AS I watched her frantically looking for me with fear in her eyes I knew I loved her and I had the whole time I was just to stupid to realise, I wasted for much time because I was too stubborn to see what I was truly missing – her.

Then she saw me, she came sprinting across the ground hair whipping across her face love shining in her eyes and tears falling down her beautiful cheeks flush from the act of running to me. I knew I could die happy if she loved me for all eternity like I would her. "Harry Harry!" she screamed gripping in a bone crushing hug "I thought you were dead Macnair Hit you with the killing curse just as you killed Voldemort" tears were silently running down her beautiful face. "I'm fine Hermione, but I have something very important that I have to tell you before I lose my nerve. I love you Hermione Granger I always have and always will" I said as I looked lovingly into her eye. "Oh god Harry do you know how long I have waited for you to say that to me". I kissed her then with all that I was worth years of frustration and love on her behalf and new found awareness for me. But all too quickly it was over, "Hermione I have to go" I said looking sadly into her eyes. "WHAT! Why Harry Why?" she screamed pulling me tightly against her. "Hermione Macnair did get me" "NO!" she screamed. "Shush its all right Hermione" I said trying to sooth her as best I could. "They let me come back long enough to tell you I love you and I do with all my heart, but my is up and I have to go" I said softly. "NO! Harry you can't leave me I love you and you love me we need to be together" she pleaded. "I am so so sorry Hermione I have to go I love you and I will watch over you until you can join me later" I said as I started to fade away. "I love you Harry James Potter and always will" she said kissing me one last time before I totally faded away. As a slowly left the earthly realm I knew she would love again and live a long happy life, but I was counting down the days until we could be together again. Only 3420 to go…

THE END

Well that's it folks tell what you think and remember Read and Review please.

SHADY ACTIONS OUT


End file.
